All In
by DamonsGurl95
Summary: Sequel to Sparks Fly. Taylor and Chad navigate through the next stage of their lives. If you want to read my other stories places before this one, in order it's Take A Chance On Me (HSM), One Thing (HSM2), Sparks Fly (HSM3), All In (Sequel)
1. Innocent

**All In**

 **Innocent**

A/N: Sequel to Sparks Fly. Takes place two years after the events of Sparks Fly. Story based on the song of the same name by Lifehouse. This chapter is partially on Innocent by Taylor Swift. I am still working on the prequels but I decided to take a break from assignments and write this. Enjoy :-)

Taylor McKessie was sat on the couch in her apartment looking at wedding magazines. There were so many possibilities and she couldn't wait until the day that she would be able to see her plans come to life.

Taylor stretched across to the coffee table in front of her to grab a highlighter. She used the highlighter to circle flower arrangements before turning to her notepad and placing a tick next to 'flower arrangements' on her list.

Taylor sighed as she read her checklist:

Wedding Plans

Wedding Dress

Bridesmaid Dresses

Suits

Shoes

Table Settings

Flower Arrangements

Ceremony Venue

Minister

Music

Reception Venue

DJ?

Food Menu

Drinks Menu

Guest List

Bridesmaids

Groomsmen

Maid of Honour

Best Man

Photographer

Some of the items had a single tick next to them, representing that Taylor had chosen some options like for the flower arrangements. Other items had two ticks beside them, representing that Taylor had already chosen options and organised them for the day.

The wedding would be held on January 28 2011. It was four months away.

Taylor was planning the entire day on her own while also studying full time.

It was putting a strain on her relationship with Chad especially when they hardly saw each other. Chad was always travelling for basketball games, leaving little time for him to visit Taylor in Connecticut.

With all the wedding planning and college work Taylor hadn't been able to take a weekend off to watch Chad play in two months which wasn't helping the situation.

Taylor placed her notepad and magazine on the coffee table. She stared at her phone waiting for it to ring. She hadn't heard from Chad in a few days and was starting to get worried.

As if he heard her worries, Taylor's phone started to ring.

Taylor smiled as she answered, "McKessie."

"Good morning beautiful," Chad's tired voice responded, "sorry I didn't call sooner coach had us working crazy hours. We made it to the finals. After practice I usually come home and crash. Mum's worrying over me cause I miss meals."

"I'm proud of you but Chad I agree, you can't miss meals," Taylor's voice became worried.

"Relax Tay, I have breakfast before I go to training. They provide us lunch and snacks. I've only missed dinner like three times," Chad said before he yawned.

"Did you just get home?" Taylor questioned curiously.

"Uh yeah," Chad said softly.

"Chad how long have you been training for?" Taylor asked shocked.

"Yeah, uh long time. Told you crazy hours," Chad reminded her.

"I should let you go then, get some sleep," Taylor responded quietly.

"Nah, I'm good. How's wedding planning going?" Chad asked.

"Um it's getting there. I still have a lot to do though," Taylor admitted.

"You'll get it done Tay I have faith in you," Chad said with a smile.

"Thanks. I miss you Chad," Taylor responded sadly.

"I miss you too Tay. We have next week off from practice before finals begin the following week so I'll be there soon," Chad tried to reassure her.

"Good cause I don't think I could get through another week without seeing you," Taylor sighed.

"Me either," Chad admitted.

There was a pause as they both thought about their reunion.

"Well I better get to bed. I'll try and call you tomorrow," Chad broke the silence.

"Okay. Goodnight babe. Sleep tight. I love you," Taylor said.

"Thanks babe. Have a good day. I love you too," Chad responded.

The line went dead.

Taylor sighed, it was going to be a long four days until she could see Chad again and that was if he actually came on the Monday.

Elsewhere Chad was staring at a picture of himself and Taylor from that fateful night, the night that he proposed.

 _Taylor and Chad were once again sitting on the swings in the Bolton's backyard._

" _I love you Tay and I know that we're going to get through the next three years whatever it takes. I know that I don't want to have a life without you," Chad said as Taylor slowed her swing down, wanting to talk to Chad herself._

" _I love you too Chad and we'll make it through this, I know that we will. Together we can do anything and everything remember," Taylor smiled._

" _That's my point Tay, together we're stronger. I don't want to be without you. That's why," Chad began as he stood up and stood in front of Taylor holding her hand, "Taylor McKessie will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

 _Taylor sat there in shock, she felt like all the air had been taken out of her and her heart had stopped beating. Never had Taylor expected her graduation night to include this moment or anything similar._

 _Chad looked at Taylor expectantly as she still didn't make a sound or move._

" _Tay?" Chad asked worriedly a few minutes after she still didn't respond._

 _Taylor shook her head as she focussed back on the guy in front of her._

 _Tears sprung to Taylor's eyes as she nodded her head vigorously, "yes, yes Chad, of course."_

 _Chad's worry turned to excitement as he took a small black box out of his pocket opening it to reveal a delicate silver band with diamonds littering the band, a single diamond placed in the centre. Taylor couldn't help but put her hands over her mouth in shock. Chad slipped the ring onto her ring finger before standing and pulling Taylor up with him and into his arms._

 _Chad spun Taylor around as they both laughed and grinned from pure joy and excitement._

Chad couldn't help the small smile that found its way to his face as he remembered how excited everyone else was for them. It hadn't taken long for everyone at the party to figure out what was happening, they were surrounded by friends and family, everyone had congratulated them.

It had been two years since that amazing night and Taylor couldn't wait to marry her man.

A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at her engagement ring, still perfectly sat on her ring finger.

Taylor's smile faltered as she looked at all of the wedding planning things that were spread out around her.

Fortunately her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the apartment buzzer. Taylor got up from the couch and went to answer it.

"Who is it?" Taylor spoke into the speaker.

"Your best friend, better half, light of your life," came the response.

Taylor laughed, "come on up Gabi."

Taylor pressed the button that allowed her best friend to enter the building. She waited the five minutes for her best friend to climb the insane number of stairs before opening the front door to let her in.

The two women hugged.

"Ugh, when are they going to fix that damn lift?" Gabriella grumbled.

Taylor laughed, "who knows. I've spoken to the ridiculous landlady but I doubt she'll fix it. I'll just have to wait until Chad finishes his year and then we can find a new place to live."

"Ah yes just another eight weeks of trudging up those disastrous stairs," Gabriella mumbled.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "you're overreacting my friend. It's a great workout."

"Yeah I suppose you're right," Gabriella sighed and then she smiled, "I guess I'll just have to keep making meetings with the dress fitter in the lead up to the wedding."

Taylor smiled in response, "see positive thinking Gab."

"So speaking of the wedding, how's the planning going?" Gabriella questioned.

Taylor laughed good-naturedly before leading her best friend over to the lounge room which had become her unofficial wedding planning office.

Taylor grabbed her list and handed it to Gabriella, "I've ticked off everything that I've made choices of and double ticked everything that has been organised."

"That's amazing Tay," Gabriella grinned.

Taylor smiled softly at her best friend, glad that Gabriella was happy.

"You are the bestest best friend in the entire world and an incredible maid of honour," Gabriella said excitedly.

And that was the kicker.

Taylor wasn't planning her own wedding, she was planning Gabriella and Troy's.


	2. Come What May

**Come What May**

A/N: This chapter is based on the song of the same name that was performed by Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor in 'Moulin Rouge'

Taylor was planning her best friend's wedding to her fiance's best friend yet they had been engaged for longer than their friends. Every time that Taylor tried to talk to Chad about their own wedding he'd come up with another excuse as to why they couldn't get married yet, why they couldn't set a date yet, why they couldn't make any plans yet. Every excuse made her angrier and angrier because all she wanted to do was marry him. They had known one another nearly their entire lives, they had been a couple for the later years of high school, engaged since their high school graduation, and yet they still couldn't get married.

Marriage had been a huge cause for arguments between them with Chad not giving satisfactory excuses and Taylor not wanting to listen to his excuses. It was a lose lose situation at this point.

Taylor had hoped that planning Gabriella and Troy's wedding would motivate Chad into wanting to get married but so far no luck.

Every time that Taylor would flick through a wedding magazine she could only dream about her choices actually being used for her own wedding.

Taylor and Chad love one another unconditionally but that didn't stop Taylor from being annoyed with Chad when it came to his excuses.

Taylor's biggest fear was that Chad didn't want to make plans because he no longer wanted to marry her.

Gabriella had spent a lot of time consoling her and trying to help Taylor see that Chad was just another clueless guy that needed her to explain in detail why his actions or lack thereof was hurting her.

Taylor smiled at Gabriella before moving to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea. It was the only drink that they had been able to have lately that stilled their nerves and worries.

"He'll come around Tay. He probably just wants you to be living in the same state together before you get married. I doubt that it's because he doesn't want to marry you anymore or because he doesn't want to help with planning. I'm sure that he's dying to marry you as much as you are to marry him. Aren't you going house shopping when he gets here next week? Maybe after that's sorted he'll let you start planning," Gabriella suggested.

Taylor sighed as she grabbed the tea cups from the cabinet above the open benchtop, "I hope you're right Gabi. Don't get me wrong I love planning your wedding but I'd much rather be planning my own you know."

"I know and that is why I am forever indebted to you," Gabriella smiled, "especially seeing as I've been too lazy to plan it myself."

Taylor laughed, "you reckon?! Troy begged me to plan it so that he wouldn't have to wait a century to marry you, his exact words."

Gabriella laughed and shook her head, "he just doesn't get that I was never going to plan it. I'm maths and science girl not planning girl. Besides you are the most planned person that I know, you're brilliant with planning things. What did he promise you by the way if you agreed to help?"

Taylor smirked, "he promised to break his promise with Chad that our first child had to be named after him and that your first child together would have to be named after Chad."

Gabriella's jaw dropped, "he actually agreed to break that promise? I didn't think there would be anything that I could do that would make him forget that one."

Taylor laughed, "turns out your laziness in planning your wedding worked out for the best for both of us."

"That is the best news that I have heard all week! Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella expressed truthfully.

Taylor shrugged, "you never asked. Besides Troy asked me not to tell you unless you did ask. He wanted you to believe that your child would be named 'Chad' for as long as possible. I don't think he expected it to take this long for you to ask though."

"I've had a lot on my mind, I actually completely forgot that Troy had been 'forced' to beg you for help until now," Gabriella admitted.

"That's fair," Taylor smiled.

"How's your final university work going?" Gabriella asked as Taylor placed a steaming cup of tea in front of her.

"Getting there slowly. Planning your wedding actually turns out to be a great tool for procrastination and it is a lot more fun than uni stuff," Taylor answered, "how's yours going?"

"Only one more assignment then I'm officially done, at least until exams in two weeks," Gabriella said, "can you believe that we're almost finished? I mean it literally feels like only last week we were graduating from high school and now we're a few weeks away from being able to graduate from university."

"It is kinda crazy. Next year we get to go on the prowl for full-time jobs. We'll technically be classed as adults then and get treated as such," Taylor said.

"Yeah, don't remind me. I'm really not looking forward to having to find a full-time job. I'm enjoying part-time work and being a full-time student, it's less pressure," Gabriella informed Taylor.

Taylor shook her head, "Gabi you do know that having a full-time job is going to be easier than juggling uni and work right? I mean a full-time job means one full-time commitment instead of two."

"Yeah I know but I've gotten used to it and I'm so over everything always having to change," Gabriella sighed.

"Change isn't always a bad thing Gab. I mean look at you and Troy. If you hadn't moved to Albuquerque would you two be getting married? If you hadn't moved to Albuquerque we wouldn't be friends. Not to mention the fact that if you hadn't moved Chad and I might not have ended up together. We spent so much time annoying one another and never having anything in common that we loathed each other. I know you hated the move to Stanford originally too but remember that is what helped Troy to finally admit to Chad and his Dad that he has a passion for theatre as well as basketball. From my perspective change has been kind to you Gabi just as the future changes in your life will be just as extraordinary," Taylor told her friend.

"I guess I hadn't really thought of it that way," Gabriella admitted.

The two drank their tea in silence for a while. Both were thinking about the positive changes that had occurred in their lives.

By the time Gabriella left two hours later they were both feeling better about their futures.

Taylor decided that she should start her assignment that was due in two days so that tomorrow she could start the other one that was due on that day so that when Chad arrived on Monday (the due date for both assignments) she wouldn't have to dedicate any time to the assignments, all of her time could be devoted to Chad.

Monday morning arrived and Taylor was excited knowing that Chad would be at her apartment very soon. She had been watching his Facebook profile waiting to see when he was leaving and had gotten excited when he had posted about how many hours were left before they would be reunited. It hadn't been long after that that she had fallen asleep from exhaustion after a full-on busy weekend working on assignments.

Taylor got up and ready for the day then rushed around the apartment cleaning every surface that she could reach. She knew that Chad wouldn't care about how clean the place was but her mother had always taught her that she should have a clean home when someone came to visit. It was a rule that she didn't bother following if Gabriella was coming over because she came over nearly everyday so it was pointless but Taylor was always a clean person anyway so it was rare that the place wasn't clean.

It was 11am when the front door to the apartment opened and Taylor ran from the kitchen and straight into her fiance's waiting arms.

Chad held Taylor tightly and spun her around a few times before allowing her feet to rest safely back on the ground. He then put his hands on either side of her face and leaned his own face towards hers as they shared a loving and passionate kiss that expressed all of their love for one another and how much they had missed being together.

"I missed you," Chad said when they eventually pulled apart slightly, their foreheads still touching.

"I missed you too but you're here now," Taylor said softly.

"I wish that I didn't have to leave on Friday," Chad sighed.

"Let's not think about that, at least not yet. You just got here and tomorrow we're going house shopping. Can we focus on the positives?" Taylor asked.

Chad grinned, "of course we can."

Taylor moved away from him to let Chad pick up his bag and close the front door.

They then held hands and moved into the bedroom where Chad unpacked his suitcase.

Once everything was in place Chad put the suitcase in the spare bedroom and then pulled Taylor down onto their bed with him.

Taylor smiled deviously as she moved her hands along Chad's chest.

Chad chuckled, "I know that look and that look usually means one thing."

Taylor laughed, "well nothing's changed."

With another wicked grin Taylor straddled Chad's legs and captured his lips with her own.

Chad smiled and kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster.

Their hands and mouths roamed one another's bodies as they each tried to drive the other mad with passion.

A/N: Sorry to end it there but that's all you're getting. The story won't be going there for the simple reason of ratings and this story not being rated appropriately for that. Anyway look out for the next chapter soon :-)


	3. More Than Words

**More Than Words**

A/N: Based on song of same name by Extreme. Sidenote, If you were unaware I have finished writing HSM (Take A Chance On Me), HSM2 (One Thing), and HSM3 (Sparks Fly) from Taylor and Chad's p.o.v. if you want to check them out. Hopefully you had already read Sparks Fly to know what's happening here but anyways on with the story :-)

Taylor and Chad found a few different potential places to live during four of their days together but they hadn't been able to decide which house they wanted. They only had one more day together before Chad had to fly back to Albuquerque and Taylor knew that she needed to talk to him about their wedding or lack thereof.

The only reason she hadn't already mentioned it was that Chad usually shot her down and acted like it was something they could talk about another time. She also knew that he was stressed out about the basketball finals and putting this on him right now might not be the best thing for her to do.

Taylor also knew that if she left it for longer she would lose any courage that Gabriella had given her.

"Chad," Taylor said hesitantly as he placed a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and sausages on the table in front of her and another where he sat.

"Yes Tay?" Chad asked.

"I know we're trying to find a place to live at the moment but I still really want to know when we're going to start planning our wedding. I love planning for Gabi and Troy but it's not the same and it just makes me wish I was planning ours more," Taylor said uncertainly, her voice wavering.

Chad sighed, "Tay you know I love you and want to marry you but I don't think we should start planning yet. You just said that we're trying to find a place to live, let's focus on that first and then maybe we can start talking about planning our wedding."

Taylor tried not to look disappointed, "okay," was all she managed to say.

"Besides wouldn't you rather wait til after Troy and Gabi's wedding? You can't plan two weddings at once you'd tire yourself out," Chad tried to reason.

"I guess," Taylor said softly.

Chad could tell that she was disheartened by his request and he hated seeing her hurting, especially when he was the cause. It wouldn't change his mind but he didn't know what else he was meant to do. He does love Taylor with all his heart but there was already so much happening for them and he'd rather wait until they could focus all of their energy on the wedding.

"Maybe we should find a place in Albuquerque, you're finishing uni soon and I still have a while to go. At least then we don't have to fly back and forward to be together," Chad suggested changing the subject.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "well if you had have attended your required classes during the breaks then you would be graduating as well. That was a great change of subject by the way," Taylor added sarcastically.

Taylor loved Chad but sometimes he just really annoyed her.

"It was just a suggestion," Chad said firmly.

Chad loved Taylor but sometimes he wished that she wouldn't rub in his 'mistakes'. He had considered completing his course early but then he had less chance of impressing scouts from the major leagues and his dream was to play for the NBA. Taylor supported him but he knew that she was scared about him risking a potential degree for a basketball career. He had faith in himself but he couldn't blame Taylor for being worried, he'd been injured and out of the game for a month at the beginning of the season. It was then that he'd been worrying about their future the most because he didn't have a backup plan. He'd been taking units in a sport managing course but his main focus had been on playing basketball and his grades had been dismal. In that month away from the sport he had focussed more on his course and had managed to improve his grades and he tried to continue the improvement after he started playing again but it hadn't been easy.

Taylor sighed, "I don't want to argue with you. If this is truly what you want then okay we can find somewhere in Albuquerque. We'll put off planning the wedding until after Gabi and Troy's wedding."

Chad pulled Taylor into his arms tightly and kissed her head softly, "I love you Tay, I don't like seeing you stressed all the time. We also need to work on us better, we need to spend more time together that's why I want you to move to Albuquerque."

"I love you too," Taylor said softly, "I'm just scared Chad. We've never lived together before, not really. I wanted us to graduate together so that it would mean we'd both be earning a decent income when we found a home."

"Hey, I'll get a job Tay. You won't have to worry about the house on your own. I'll help out in every way that I can. We're still going to have our dream together I promise you that. I'm on a basketball scholarship though so just remember that I have to be doing well with my game as well as the other subjects. I'll work harder Tay so that we can have our dream sooner," Chad promised.

Taylor didn't know what to think. This wasn't the first time that her fiance had made similar promises when she was feeling abandoned.

"Tay I promise this time that I won't break this promise," Chad tried to convince.

Taylor still didn't look convinced, "you say that more often than you should Chad. How do I know that this time you actually mean it?"

"When I go back to Albuquerque I'll get a job and look for a place for us to live. I'll call you more often and make sure that after you graduate everything is set up for us to live in Albuquerque," Chad said definitively.

"Okay. I can agree to that. As long as you keep me in the loop when you're house hunting," Taylor said sternly.

Chad chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way Tay. In fact why don't we take a look online now and when I go back I'll look at your favourite's to see if they're worth it."

Taylor gave a soft smile and agreed.

Chad turned the radio on while Taylor got the laptop and 'More Than Words' by Extreme came on.

Taylor was about to sit on the couch when Chad pulled her into his arms and danced her around the room while singing the song to her.

Saying I love you

Is not the words I want to hear from you

It's not that I want you

Not to say, but if you only knew

How easy it would be to show me how you feel

More than words is all you have to do to make it real

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

'Cause I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two

More than words to show you feel

That your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away

Then you couldn't make things new

Just by saying I love you

More than words

Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand

All you have to do is close your eyes

And just reach out your hands and touch me

Hold me close don't ever let me go

More than words is all I ever needed you to show

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

'Cause I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two

More than words to show you feel

That your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away

Then you couldn't make things new

Just by saying I love you

More than words

Taylor smiled softly as the song came to an end and Chad dipped her back. He then pulled her up right and met her lips with a loving kiss.

"I do love you Tay, I know I need to show you that more through my actions than my words or lack of words. I promise I'll try harder to be the man that deserves your love," Chad admitted gently.

Taylor felt tears litter her eyes, "I love you too."

They shared another delicate loving kiss before moving to the couch and their house hunting research.

The day had started out rocky but now things were smoothing out and the couple were beginning to feel like adults by handling the situation better than they would have in high school.

Things were starting to look up for them…..

A/N: Lyrics from: e/extreme/more+than+words_


	4. Our Kind of Love

**Our Kind of Love**

A/N: Based on the song 'Our Kind of Love' by Lady Antebellum.

The following weekend Taylor and Chad got in the car and went to look at their top three homes.

Throughout the week Chad had been sending Taylor links to different houses that he believed they could make their home.

Originally their plan had been for Chad to scope out the places and make the purchase. That was until Taylor managed to get the weekend off from her chaotic schedule.

Taylor had chosen three out of the twenty that Chad had found.

Taylor's three options were very similar in location and size.

All three were located near water, close enough to walk to the lake but far enough away to not cost a fortune.

All three had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a games room, family room, dining room, big kitchen, and study.

All three also had large backyards.

One house had a small theatre room.

One house had a pool.

One house had a hot tub.

Taylor knew she had to see all three houses in person before she could make a decision.

At first Chad had felt like she didn't trust his judgement but Taylor had insisted that she couldn't agree to a house without seeing it first. Chad understood, if they were going to choose a house to be their forever home she needed to see it. It needed to be the right fit for them.

So it was that that led them to looking at their top three homes on the Sunday.

They were both feeling excited to finally be back on track with planning their future.

 _You wear your smile like a summer sky_

 _Just shining down on me and you_

 _I swear your heart is a free bird_

 _On a lazy Sunday afternoon_

The drive to the first house had been quiet, they were both too nervous about what the house would look like in person. If it would live up to their expectations.

Their drive to the second house was more lively.

"That was not at all what I expected," Taylor said with a frown.

Chad nodded his agreement as he drove, "I agree, it didn't feel right."

"It wasn't just that it didn't feel right, it didn't look like the many pictures we saw online," Taylor sighed.

Chad chuckled, "yeah I think we can rule that one out. Two more to go."

"Hopefully one of these will be what we want," Taylor said nervously.

"Tay I'm sure one of them will be," Chad said as he removed a hand from the driving wheel to clasp her hand, "if not we'll look elsewhere. We can expand our search further out of Albuquerque."

Taylor squeezed Chad's hand, "I know I just really want to be back here. Albuquerque is home."

Chad smiled, "it was the first house we've looked at Tay. Don't feel so disappointed yet."

"I know it's stupid to be so worried but I just really want to start our future," Taylor admitted.

Chad smiled widely, "I know Tay. Come on where's that excitement? We have two more houses, one of them is bound to be what we're after."

Taylor smiled softly, "you're right."

Chad chuckled, "would you mind saying that again. Maybe a bit louder?"

Taylor let go of his hand and smacked his arm, "you wish."

Chad laughed openly, "I'm sure that there's a rule somewhere about not hitting the driver while he's driving."

Taylor shook her head, "you deserved it and there's no one around. I was being gentle and made sure you were in control before I made my move. No one was in danger."

Chad rolled his eyes, "yeah except my arm."

Taylor rolled her eyes back, "your arm will survive dearest."

 _I love the way that you were up for anything_

 _Never worried 'bout what people say_

 _That's right, oh that's right_

 _What we got is_

 _Just like driving on an open highway_

 _Never knowing what we're gonna find_

 _Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up_

 _Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love_

 _Mm that's our kind of love_

The second house was exactly as they had imagined it to be.

Taylor fell in love with it as soon as they drove into the driveway.

Chad knew it was their home as soon as he saw the backyard with the pool.

They both knew that the other loved the house when they went for a walk to the lake and found that it wasn't a long walk and the area around the lake had sand like a beach.

It was like having their own personal beach, that they shared with six other homes around the lake.

There was no house right on the edge of the lake, that was area for the surrounding forest.

Each house had a pathway down to the lake from their backyards.

The atmosphere was exactly what they both wanted.

An enchanted wonderland, a great place for them to raise a family.

 _Skipping rocks and leaving footprints_

 _Down along the riverbank_

 _Always holding hands, never making plans_

 _Just living in the moment, babe_

They found a tyre swing hanging from a branch of a tree that was near the lake but far enough away that if one were to swing from it they wouldn't end up in the lake.

There was however a thick rope hanging from the branch of a tree on top of a small hill that you could swing on to jump into the lake.

Chad gave Taylor a cheeky grin before lifting her up and running up the hill to the rope.

"Chad! What are you doing?" Taylor squealed.

"We're going for a swim," Chad grinned evilly.

Taylor let out a scream before Chad threw her in the water.

Once he was sure she was okay Chad jumped in, cannonball style.

Taylor was laughing as she and Chad splashed one another.

"I think we've done it," Chad said with a bright smile as he pulled Taylor into his arms.

They were both soaking wet and had given up on their splash wars.

"Done what?" Taylor asked curiously.

Taylor knew that this was their home, they wouldn't be able to find anything better. She just hoped that Chad agreed.

"We've found the one, our forever home," Chad said as he softly kissed Taylor on the lips.

Taylor smiled brightly as she kissed him back with as much love and passion as she could.

 _You get me laughing with those funny faces_

 _You somehow always know just what to say_

 _That's right, oh that's right_

 _What we got is_

 _Just like driving on an open highway_

 _Never knowing what we're gonna find_

 _Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up_

 _Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love_

 _That's our kind of love_

"We can raise a family here and still be close to our parents," Taylor smiled.

"This is it," Chad agreed.

The couple returned to the house to talk to the real estate agent.

"The couple are willing to accept your offer if you can move in immediately. They're going through a divorce and this is one of the things they are splitting," the real estate agent said an hour after Chad and Taylor had returned to the house.

"We'll take it," Chad agreed.

"Great, I'll get the papers drawn up. Can you meet me at my office at 4? I should have everything worked out by then," the real estate agent said.

"We'll be there," Taylor smiled.

They all left the house and Chad and Taylor went for a drive to a park they had spent a lot of time in growing up.

During high school it was their favourite place to go to when things were difficult or they just wanted to be alone.

"Our new home is only ten minutes away from this place," Chad said as he pulled the car up to the curb, "I think it's fate."

Taylor laughed and nodded, "yeah, something like that."

 _Oh that's right, baby you and I_

 _What we got is_

 _Just like driving on an open highway_

 _Never knowing what we're gonna find_

 _Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up_

 _Whoa, oh_

They got out of the car and Taylor ran to the swings.

Chad followed close behind and laughed at Taylor, he should have known that would be the first thing she'd want to do.

 _Just like driving on an open highway_

 _Never knowing what we're gonna find_

 _Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up_

 _Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love_

They had been going on a rollercoaster for so long that Chad knew he had to do something special for Taylor.

He needed to propose to her again.

He had to make up for their past few months of uncertainty.

Buying a house together was their first step.

Getting married would be their next step.

 _Oo, that's our kind of love_

 _Oh, that's our kind of love_

Chad just had to plan the next proposal.

He wanted it to be more magical than the first and to mean more than the first.

Chad wanted Taylor to know that he was deadly serious about wanting to marry her and have a future with her.

 _1,2,3, here we go!_

 _Oo, yeah_

 _That's our kind of love, girl_

 _Dontcha know it_

Now he just had to figure out how to ask her.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's been a while since I updated.

Lyrics from: .


End file.
